


Just some Voltron Music Headcanons

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: !! The title says it all.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Just some Voltron Music Headcanons

Here are some headcanons for the paladins(plus Coran).

Lance  
\- best voice EVER  
-is, obviously, bilingual, and uses his power for good(Despicito anyone?)  
-lets just say he love kareoke(idk how to spell)  
-let me reitterate, best. voice. ever.

Pidge  
-has a nice voice, but mainly raps  
-once went to an Eminem concert and out rapped him in 'rap god'  
-beatboxes  
-powerhouae when she wants to be

Hunk  
-nice voice, but mainly sings meme songs  
-his voice is PERFECT for jazz, but he hates it  
-i can just picture him singing 'silver bells'

Shiro  
-decent voice, like soothing enough for a bay, but nothing more  
-learned to sing at a young age and hated it  
-has a tendency to him

Keith  
-he literally had the most angelic voice before wrecking it during his scremo phase  
-yes, he had a scremo phase  
-beatboxes, but not better than pidge

Allura  
-AWESOME voice, but because of the cultural differences, her voice is like indie but make it alien  
-once she learns about Earth pop, she is so on board  
-loves kareoke

Coran  
-yes I know that it's canon that he's a horrible singer  
-however  
-(this gets sad)  
-he stopped singing when his child died  
-relearned for the paladins  
-can ROCK opera

Thank you that is all  
<3


End file.
